Bomb
The Bomb is a Weapon found in the DeathMatch PLUS PACK!. It is found in the same locations as a Super Nailgun, meaning both Weapons will be picked up at the same time. This Weapon appears the same and functions similar to the Shotgun so that it can be used on Multiplayer servers without requiring work on the client side. This Weapon uses 10 Rockets per shot. It is called upon by using impulse 9 (the vanilla impulse 9 being moved to impulse 11). This Weapon can be disabled at any time by using impulse 21. Strategy The Bomb is an extremely powerful weapon in the right hands, being able to decimate entire rooms with a single shot. In fact, it is so powerful, the biggest danger will most likely be the player killing themselves from the blast impact. Do NOT fire this directly at a Monster, that shall result in the Bomb going off immediately (other players are fine). Instead fire this at a wall, ideally one with nearby cover to run to. It doesn't matter the proximity, as long as you are out of the Weapon's line of sight you will not be injured. If you are in the line of sight, you most likely will be instantly Gibbed. Upon shooting the Bomb at a wall, you will hear it ticking down, one tick per second. Use this time to get out of the Bomb's line of sight. Upon hitting the 10th second, the Bomb shall detonate, decimating anything that did not take cover. While the damage is quite extreme normally, the very outer edge of the splash radius causes zero damage, even though it will knock the player back. It is not advised for the player to attempt this, however, since the distance must be rather far and a slight mistake can be lethal. Properties Advantages * FAR more powerful than any Weapon in the vanilla arsenal. * Instantly will kill anything within reason; Shamblers, players with 200 Health, almost anything that is vulnerable could not survive a direct blast (Shub-Niggurath still would require 34 shots, which means four restocks from maximum ammo). * Clears entire rooms within seconds as the blast radius is extremely wide. * Extremely lethal for cornered opponents, since they must fight past their opponent while escaping the radius of the Bomb. * Even if you don't use the Bomb, you get 10 free Rockets, allowing for a lot more usage out of the Rocket Launcher. Disadvantages * Collision with any non-solid brush shall result in the Bomb blowing up immediately (other players being an exception), most likely resulting in the immediate death of the attacker. * The ticks not only provide a warning for you, but any opponents, meaning players aware of the ticks will be quick to hide. * The blast radius is so large that it poses a severe risk of Gibbing you along with any adversaries. * As it functions like a Shotgun, it is very easy to fire multiple shots by accident, resulting in even more dangerous scenarios. * A lethal mistake if the a player confuses this with a Shotgun; the only clue is the visible Ammo type. * As this weapon eats up Rockets quickly, it is dangerous to use it excessively, especially since the Rocket Launcher tends to be the favored weapon in Multiplayer. Death Messages Death by Own Bomb *''"Player" blew himself up'' Death by Enemy Bomb *''"Player" was there when "Attacker"'s bomb blew'' Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom weapons